


That's Why They Call Me The "Silver Tongue"

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [9]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is a slut but we already knew that, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: A companion piece for my Ace/Wraith romance "For You, My Bell Tolls". I want to keep the sex separate. Takes place after that fic but can be read as a standalone smut piece.Basically Ace and Philip decide to have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Ace Visconti
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Kudos: 20





	That's Why They Call Me The "Silver Tongue"

Ace approached the Wrecker’s Yard, finally getting a break between trials to see Philip. Although she was unpredictable, The Entity had a pattern of allowing survivors a bit of a break if they escaped three trials in a row. Through his encounters with Philip, he learned that a similar mechanic existed for killers; if they killed all four survivors three matches in a row, they were granted a short break.

It took a very long time, but both he and Philip managed to align their ‘breaks’. There were many times where Ace had escaped twice in a row, only to be greeted by The Nurse, The Spirit, or The Hag. Poor Philip kept having survivors escape through the hatch, sometimes even finding a key. Although he did his best, Philip struggled in his trials, and some of the cockier survivors would even taunt him for it. It broke Ace’s heart.

_Ding Dong_

“Oh!” Ace exclaimed as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Philip had been invisible, and managed to sneak up behind him “hey sweetheart”.

Philip leaned over, nuzzling the crook of Ace’s neck and purring softly into his ear.

“C’mon, let’s go sit down somewhere”

Before he could react, Philip scooped him up in his arms and brought him to a patch of soft grass, placing him down gently.

“I forget how strong you are sometimes” Ace chuckled, planting a kiss on Philip’s cheek. Philip leaned into the touch, resting himself on Ace’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Ace traced his jaw to his collarbone, revelling in Philip’s content sigh. Placing his finger under the other’s jaw, Ace ushered Philip’s head up to kiss him properly. 

It was chaste at first but quickly became more heated, as Ace crawled onto Philip’s lap and deepened the kiss. Without breaking away, Ace lightly pushed on Philip’s chest, coaxing him into laying on his back. Ace knew that Philip could easily resist if he wanted to, and the fact that Philip trusted him enough to follow his lead without question made his heart flutter.

Ace adjusted his position so that he was now straddling the other man. When he finally pulled away for air, he caressed Philip’s cheek tenderly.

“I love you” he sighed “more than I could ever describe”

Philip chittered happily, taking Ace's hand and squeezing it gently. His own way of showing affection.

Ace shuffled down so that he was positioned on either side of Philip’s thighs. 

Philip looked up at him with an expression of uncertainty. He was aware of what Ace was suggesting, but wasn’t sure if he could give Ace what he wanted.

“Are you alright? We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to, okay? We can just cuddle”

Philip averted his gaze to the ground.

“Hey, look at me. I’m not going to be angry if you don’t want to, but I’m not going to judge you on whatever you look like, okay? I just want to make you feel good, because I love you”

Philip looked up at him, still unsure.

“It’s okay. Let me take care of you” Ace whispered.

Letting out a small sigh, Philip nodded.

“Let me know if you get uncomfortable and want a break or to stop completely, okay? I will listen to you, I promise”

Philip nodded and chittered quietly, fidgeting a little bit, but smiling slightly.

Ace began by trailing his fingertips down his torso, lightly scratching the bark-like skin that covered him. He felt how Philip tensed as his hands drew lower, stopping at the dip of his pelvis. Lowering his hands further, he explored the skin on Philip’s thighs - still bark-like but softer, more giving.

He could feel how tense Philip was beneath him.

“Relax for me baby, it’ll feel better that way. Trust me I know what I’m doing, I’ve done it, like, a million times. With girls, guys, nonbinary people -- ow!”

Philip cut him off with a sharp jab to his side. 

“That hurt!” Ace said in mock sadness “hey -- did you just roll your eyes at me?”

Ace burst into a fit of laughter 

“I’m glad you’re at least learning that I can be slightly dramatic. When we first started our relationship you would have thought you actually hurt me and gotten all mopey”

Philip stared up at him blankly. He assumed that Ace was going off on another one of his tangents. 

“I’m proud of you Philip. You’re learning to joke around a bit, have some fun. You know this reminds me of this one time, I was playing cards with this group of gang members and let me tell you -- hey!”

In annoyance, Philip grabbed Ace’s hand and placed it back on his chest, over his beating heart, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Eager to get going?” Ace grinned.

Philip growled impatiently.

“Okay, okay. Just relax, you’re doing so well babe”

Ace got bolder with his touches, squeezing the softer flesh of his thighs and relishing in the little gasps that escaped the usually stoic killer.

Finally, Ace placed his hand over the visible bulge underneath the bandages and just rested it there. Philip let out a throaty moan, raising his hips slightly to get more friction.

“Has it been a while, Phil? I can feel you throbbing under my hand” Ace smiled, before frowning at his realization “have you had sex at all since you got here?”

Philip shook his head.

“Oh my poor baby. You must be really desperate then? Do you want me to make you feel good?”

Philip nodded eagerly, all prior uncertainty gone.

Ace quickly removed the bandages that worked as Philip’s ‘clothing’. 

“Damn, you’ve been holding out on me” Ace said, grinning as he stared at Philip’s member. He briefly wondered if he was always this...gifted or if it was a side effect of The Entity’s mutations. He almost asked, but stopped himself, realizing it was not something Philip would want to discuss.

“God, I can feel how badly you need this” Ace said, stroking Philip’s shaft lightly. 

Philip was breathing heavily and clenching and unclenching his fists.

Although he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t make Philip literally beg for his release, Ace planned on getting some sort of plea from him. He wanted to make him squirm until he couldn’t hold himself back and spilled himself everywhere.

Lowering himself, he took the tip into his mouth, sucking lewdly. Swirling his tongue and bobbing himself up and down, Ace used his hand to stroke the part of Philip that he couldn’t get down his throat. Ace certainly did not have a gag reflex, but the sheer size and girth of Philip forced his jaw open to the point where it was somewhat painful.

Philip was ripping out chunks of grass and thrashing slightly. Ace could tell that he was holding back. Both he and Ace knew that he wasn’t going to last long, and that Ace was keen on teasing him until he lost control.

Ace could feel the tensing and untensing of muscles as Philip desperately tried to restrain himself. He didn’t want to hurt Ace with his monstrous strength and would never forgive himself if he did.

“Phil?” Ace inquired.

Philip answered with a dejected growl.

“Stand up. You can use my mouth however you want. Don’t worry about hurting me, I’ve done this before and I like it. I want you to fuck my mouth, please”

Philip didn’t have time to ponder the idea or to be taken aback by Ace’s filthy desires, because his actions became purely instinctual.

He rose to his feet and grabbed Ace’s jaw, forcing him to take his entire cock down his throat. Holding him in place, he thrust himself inside, too delirious with pleasure to allow Ace any respite. Ace was gripping his hips and using his tongue in ways that were sinfully good.

Perhaps this is why Ace was considered ‘silver tongued’.

Everything was perfect. The heat of his mouth, the suction, the way he gripped his hips, the way he moaned and sent little vibrations through him. It was perfect.

Or maybe that’s how things feel when you love someone enough to let go with them.

With a final growl, Philip shoved Ace’s face to his base and held him there as he shot himself down his throat. When he finally released his head, Ace coughed and spluttered, gasping for air. Philip immediately dropped to his knees beside him to comfort him and apologize for his rough treatment.

“Don’t feel bad. I liked it too. I like being used. Especially when it’s you, because nothing turns me on more than seeing you in the throes of pleasure” Ace reassured, taking Philip’s hand and placing it on the crotch of his pants “see? I really enjoyed myself”

Immediately, Philip began to undo Ace’s pants, nimbly unzipping them.

“You don’t have to babe. I know that was a lot for you. I can take care of myself this time. Trust me when I say it wouldn’t be the first time, for instance--mmph!”

Philip clamped his hand down over Ace’s mouth, temporarily shutting him up.

Glaring at him and growling threateningly, he removed his hand. Ace got the message and kept quiet.

Philip pushed his hand into Ace’s pants and wrapped his hand around him. Immediately, he began to stroke him slowly, quickly working up a pace, as Ace’s breathy moans egged him on.

Ace was panting desperately, thrusting his hips up in time with his stroking. He let out a strained sound as Philip thumbed the tip, the stimulation being both too much and not enough at the same time.

Resisting the urge to moan too loudly, Ace bit his knuckle and tried desperately to not make any noise. Philip paused his motions and used his other hand to gently remove Ace’s hand from his mouth, squeezing it gently and smiling. He wanted to hear Ace’s cries.

Ace swallowed thickly, leaning back onto his elbows, silently urging Philip to continue.

Philip smiled, pleased with Ace’s obedience. He continued to stroke Ace and was only encouraged by the desperate moans he released.

Using his free hand, he forced Ace’s head up and kissed him passionately. Ace was sloppy and uncoordinated, unable to concentrate on kissing when he was moments away from his release.

“Phil, please” Ace groaned, bucking his hips desperately.

Silently complying with Ace’s plea, he continued his pace until Ace had his back arched and was clinging to him for dear life, afraid that he would lose himself if he didn’t.

“F-fuck! Phil!” Ace cried out as he finished, spilling himself all over Philip’s fingers. 

Philip withdrew his fingers from Ace’s pants and wiped them on his discarded poncho.

“Aren’t you going to wear that?” Ace asked breathlessly.

Philip nodded, smiling deviously at the other.

“Oh, you cheeky little thing. That was amazing, by the way”

The last thing Philip remembers is curling up and dozing off with Ace huddled close to him until a dark fog inevitably swept one of them away.


End file.
